Thinking About Her
by eden-avatar
Summary: Toph parted from the group after they got ambushed by Sparky sparky boom man and met Azula, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee. Yes! I learned how to space the paragraphs now and Please, Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Thinking About Her **

When Toph and the Gaang was attacked by combustion man or sparky sparky boom man they all separated from each other. Toph was earthbending at combustion man and didn't notice that the Gaang was on Appa so they left her. Combustion man was too busy to notice Toph so she went underground. She traveled up into the tunnel that Aang was going through. She stopped dead in her tracks. There were Fire nation guards here, where they were. 'I told twinkle toes to be careful, that air head.' Toph thought that to herself.

Toph was being careful at traveling underground when she passed them. She passed them without much difficulty. After what seemed like five minutes Toph emerged from her underground tunnel that she made when she left their camp. She came close to a town so she decided to ask them if they saw Aang and the rest came there. But much to her displeasure there were sand everywhere she went. She finally reached it but there was no one there so she decided to look around. She crossed some people so she decided to ask them.

" Excuse me, but have you seen a group of kids here?" They looked at her then back at each other.

" Um, I'm not sure kid but there is a party not far from here. See if they're there if not then I don't know." With that they left._ 'Pfft. How do they expect me to know where they are if I don't even know where it is. And to top it off can't they 'see' that I am blind.'_ Toph thought about that for a moment before running up to catch them.

" Sorry to bother you again but you never told me where it was and even if you did I wouldn't know where because I'm blind." The couple looked at her then realized what she just said.

" Oh sorry. It's dark so I couldn't tell that you were blind. Also you said that you're blind but who do you know who you are talking to and where you are walking and going?" Toph didn't take long to answer them because this was not definitely the first time she has been asked this question.

" I am an Earthbender so I sense vibrations from the ground but this is sand that we are standing on so it's pretty fuzzy here but I can still see kind of and since I was born blind I learned how to never forget someone's voice. Maybe even smell too." The couple stared at her awestruck then lead her to the party.

Zuko and the trio was going back to Chan's place to get their revenge on them. They walked up the stairs to Chan's place. Someone opened the door for them and they started attacking the place.

Toph heard a commotion as she was searching for the Gaang. The house was made out of wood so it was very hard for her and she was depending on her other senses now. She went to look and noticed their voices immediately. She quickly went into the kitchen, glad that they at least had metal in their home. She grabbed all the metal she could find and went out to face them.

She was in her metal armor when she came out. She started throwing chunks of metal at them. She caught Ty Lee to the wall when she was busy hopping on her arms. Azula and the rest now notice her rest of the party left except for the fighters. Zuko remembered her as the new member of the gaang. Azula smirked when she realized who it was under the armor.

" Well, well, well. What have we got here." Azula started to shoot fire at her. Toph head her and decided to respond.

" The greatest Earthbender in the world. That's what." Toph dodged another fire.

" What happened to your pathetic friends, hmm?" She started to aim at Toph's feet now. Toph noticed that and started to dodge and shoot metal at them at the same time.

" They are not pathetic. They have me, the world's greatest Earthbender, the Avatar who is the last Airbender, a Waterbender who knows how to bloodbend and Sokka, the planner guy with the boomerang that knocked out your brother. That doesn't make us pathetic like you though and they aren't here with me because they didn't want to see your ugly face. There, it's really that simple." Azula was mad now. Zuko was going to help but Mai stopped him.

" Stop Zuko. Let her have what she deserves." Zuko looked at Mai.

" I wasn't trying to stop Azula. She made fun of me so I was going to also teach her a lesson." Mai shook her head.

" Yes, I know but let Azula take her." With that Zuko stopped and went to help Ty Lee get out of the metal also with help of Mai.

" What makes you think that you are the greatest earthbender huh?" She was moving closer to Toph now.

" I am the greatest 'cause not all earthbenders can metalbend you idiot." Azula now had her cornered.

" Well, you are now cornered by me now what are you going to do." Toph noticed that and an idea struck her. She moved passed Azula and jumped out a window. Azula followed her. Zuko was going to go to but her sister stopped him.

" No Zuko. She's mine and I will take her." With determination on her face she followed after Toph leaving Zuko and Mai to deal with Ty Lee.

Zuko knows that Toph was travelling with the Avatar but he can't help but think that sometimes she steps up for them so much when she wasn't even there with them in the beginning when Zuko was still chasing the Avatar.

Azula stepped out from the window to go after Toph but she was nowhere to be found. '_Where did she go.'_ Azula was mad now.

" Where did you go, blind earthbender. Are you afraid of being beaten?" Azula was shifting around in the sand.

" No, but you are." Toph stepped out of her rock shield. She found it when she stepped out and concentrated on the ground. She threw a rock at Azula but she dodged it.

" So, you were just hiding there huh?" She threw a fist of fire at Toph but she quickly sunk into the sand leaving Azula to search for her again.

" See, you are scared and don't even tell me that you aren't because if you weren't then you would be out here fighting like you are supposed to." Azula was now just aiming anywhere. It was also dark outside so she lit her whole hand to help her see. Toph heard her from above her. She was right underneath Azula. She decided that now was the time to come out so she trapped Azula by the ankles. She rose from underground.

" No, I am not scared. Plus you think you are so smart but you are not so, here, let me tell you that I am an earthbender so I used whatever ground I am on to my advantage like how you people fly in the air and also, I am not just any earthbender. I am the greatest Earthbender in the world of all times." Azula shot her at her own feet to release her from the ground. When she was released she shot three huge fireballs at Toph but she dodged it just in time.

" Hmm… you can say all you want but you won't be happy when I tell you that I am the best Firebender in the whole world." She was going to throw fire at Toph again but some sand got in her eyes. She was screaming and fire was coming out of her mouth.

" What ever made you think that you were the best Earthbender in the world, hm? Because if anything I am the best and the greatest." She finally opened her eyes when she felt that it didn't hurt her to open them only to find dust everywhere.

" Well let me tell you this: the greatest earthbender in the whole world can bend earth, sand, metal. Those are the three things that I am best at so therefore I am the best." Azula was mad now. She created lightning and shot it at Toph who was busy try to make earth out of sand. It shot her by the side of the arm and she fell down crying as her arm was burning. The scene made Azula smirk.

" The greatest hm? Well, what happens when the greatest falls down." Toph fell unconscious and Azula picked her up by the waist and put her over her shoulder. She went back to the house only to find them amazed and stunned at what she brought back. She smirked.

" Pack up guys, because we are going back home with the grand prize, She may not be the Avatar but she's still worth the shot and effort." And with that they left back home to the Fire nation.


	2. Taking Her In

**Taking Her In **

When they got to the Fire nation Azula threw Toph on the ground with her hands tied behind her back and her feet tied together. Zuko flinched when he heard Toph choke a little when she hit the floor. Her right was still bleeding and she had some blood dripping down her mouth to her then to her neck. She was fully awake now. She tried to sit up but her arm and side were hurting so much. As much as she wanted to cry she didn't, she held it all in for the sake of being tough and for protecting her friends and family. As she tried to sit up, Azula walked up to Zuko. She looked him directly in the eye.

" Zuko, please. Don't do something stupid while I am gone to look for father alright?" She sounded so serious that Zuko found it hard to swallow so instead he just nodded at her. She turned to leave but shot Toph another as she found herself sitting on the floor. She walked to Toph and put her hand under Toph's chin.

" And you, you better not do anything stupid either." She threw Toph back onto the floor having her scream so loud that Zuko and Ty Lee and Mai covered their ears. With that she left. Ty Lee waited until she disappeared before she went over to Toph.

" You can cry if you want to. You don't have to bottle them up anymore, she's not here to hurt you." She had a concerned look on her face but Toph did nothing. Toph slowly got up with all her might and was sitting up again. She tried to look at where TY Lee was or where she was supposed to be according to Toph. She couldn't make out anything clearly now because her hand was tied tightly so she couldn't do much with them and her feet were also tied and the blood wasn't flowing to her feet either.

" I'm not going to cry. It's useless to cry when you already lost, you just have to accept the truth." She turned away from Ty Lee. Ty Lee was mad that she would shut her out when she was trying to be nice to her.

" How can you be like this to me? I was just trying to be nice to you." She was hurt now but Toph didn't care at all.

" Why should I open up to you when I hardly know you? And why would i try to be nice to an enemy?" Toph was very tired but she didn't want to close her eyes, afraid that when she closed it she wouldn't be opening them ever again.

" But you opened up to the avatar and his friends so quickly, so why can't you do the same to me too?" She was looking at Toph who was struggling to keep her eyes wide open. " Because I know that I can trust them." Ty Lee looked at her in disbelief.

" So you can trust some teens and a kid but you can't trust us?" Toph scoffed at that.

" Excuse you, but that is the Avatar, a master Waterbender and the guy that you somehow said was cute. And you guys shouldn't be talking because you guys are the same age as them too." Ty Lee blushed when she said that she liked Sokka and thought that he was cute.

" How did you know that I like him when you weren't even there huh?" Toph was having a hard time concentrating on what she was saying now.

" I may be blind but that doesn't make me stupid." She was all of a sudden angry now. She hated it when people would judge her before they got to know her.

" No you are stupid. You are going to die for them you know?" Ty Lee was just as mad as Toph was.

" Who says that I was going to die? I was not here to be killed for the Avatar, I was here to train him. And also, I am willing to die for them because they are my friends. No they are not my friends anymore… They are my family and I would do anything to protect them." When Toph mentioned family she had a smile on her face. Ty Lee was taken aback at what she just heard.

" But you just met them." She wanted more explanation than this.

" I don't have to know all of them to be friends and family with them. That doesn't make them easy to get to that just simply states that they are willing to take a risk for something new and for love and friendship." Ty Lee, Mai and Zuko stared at her taking in everything that she just said. Toph fell to her side and started panting really hard. Zuko was startled by that and ran up to her, got down on his knees and was about to pick her up but Azula cam just in time to see that. She ran to Zuko and moved his hands from Toph making him drop her onto the floor again.

" What are you doing?" She was waiting for him when Toph started to shake.

" Get in here, you useless healer. Hurry up before I kill you right now." The healer was afraid of Azula so she quickly got into the room and started to heal Toph. She relaxed a little when she felt the water touch her.

" Good. Now, if you're finished healing her tell me so I can take care of her." Azula smirked but the others weren't so pleased with this. Zuko shook his head at his sister and left to his room. Ty Lee and Mai was still there but they weren't amused by this. The healer healed Toph as best as she could but Toph had already lost so many blood already. She turned around to face Azula.

" I'm sorry princess but I tried the best that I can. She has already lost so much blood. She needs to rest properly."Azula glared at the woman.

" Hm… well she'll just have to rest in the wooden cell made especially for her then." Azula turned and called in her guards.

" Take her to her cell and don't give her food. Let her starve until she speaks to me. You understand?" They nodded then took Toph to her cell. Iroh was silently drinking his plain tea when he heard some guards throwing someone or something in a wooden cell. He heard a bottle of glass shattering but didn't budge then he saw some green and it hit him.

" Miss Toph." He whispered the words quietly as if someone would kill her if they knew who she was. Toph shifted onto her left side.

" Yeah?" Iroh looked at her surprised that she had answered him.

" You were awake?" Toph smiled, then sat up. She wasn't hurting that much but she could still feel the pain.

" Hey, I acted all those 12 years. What makes you think that even I, the greatest liar and lie detector, can't even as much as fake sleep huh?" Iroh chuckled glad to have some company and that his friend was feeling alright.

" Hahaha, so Tearoh, this is where your so-called confused nephew out you huh?" Iroh stopped laughing and now had a sad look on his face.

" He is still confused Toph." Toph scrunched up her nose.

" He's not confused. He's just being the idiot that he is and you don't need to feel bad for saying the truth." Once again Iroh laughed. As much as her words sounded hurtful it was rather funny at the same time.

Zuko wanted to make sure that his uncle was being taken cared of so he went to go visit him. He opened the doors to the cells and stood there shocked when he reached his uncle's cell. His uncle was laughing along with the earthbender so that made him confused.

" Uncle, are you okay? Do you know who you are talking to?" Zuko was questioning his uncle but he wasn't serious and kept on laughing. That made Zuko mad.

" Uncle, quit it. This isn't funny. She is supposed to be a prisoner, not your new found friend." Toph shifted towards his face.

" Calm down there, hot head. No one is going to make me talk or your uncle. Now, why don't you just move along." That angered Zuko even more than before. He reached a hand into Toph's cell and put it under her chin, making her look towards him.

" This isn't about you, so don't meddle in this." Toph smiled and move her face from him hitting his hand. Zuko cried out in pain.

" Yes, it does. He is my friend too, so I will defend him and you were yelling at him because of me so shove off." Zuko glared at her then to his uncle then moved towards the door.

" Azula is going to come to see you. You better prepare yourself for her." He was getting ready to go when he heard Toph's voice again.

" Pfft. Yeah right, like I am scared of her. I am the greatest and I shouldn't have to be afraid of her. Besides if I was caught by her, that just shows that it's got to take the world's toughest people to catch me." She smirked. Zuko doesn't know if she was stupid or if she was strong but guessing from his uncle's smile, strong. _'How can she not be afraid at all? This is Azula that we are talking about. And why is uncle doing nothing but supporting her. Is he trying to get her killed?'_ Zuko shook his head from his thoughts as he heard the doors open and saw Azula standing there.

" Well, well,well. If it isn't Zuzu." Azula grinned at the scene. Zuko was about to leave when Azula held a hand stopping him from going.

" Stay here Zuko. I want you to be here to witness this. Witness that this blind earthbender is not the Greatest Earthbender in the world." Azula walked towards Toph and put her hand under her chin.

" Isn't that right, blind girl?" Toph grinned making Azula throw her face away from her hand. Azula was still looking at toph as she collected herself from that push.

" Let me tell you something hot head, since it's not going through your sister's head at all right now. Guess I might've hit her too hard." Toph smirked at that but Azula didn't budge. Zuko moved towards Toph waiting for her to continue.

" The Greatest Earthbender can do these three things: earthbend, sandbend, and metal bend. Now don't you forget that too." Azula moved towards Toph again.

" Those are just the things that _you_ are good at, not the Greatest." Toph smirked. She moved her hands and feet away from the ties and metal bended her bars and made them go around Zuko and Azula. Azula was shocked while Zuko was just stunned by her. '_What else does she have under her sleeve?'_ Zuko thought to himself.

_Couple of minutes ago:_ The guards carried Toph to her wooden cell and threw her in their. One of the guards was looking for the key in case princess Azula wanted her out or something. As the guard was looking for the key for it another guard came in and bumped into him dropped his bottle of wine. The guard that walked into him and apologized then ran off before the other guard got a glance at his face. Frustrated the guard left forgetting about the keys.

Toph smiled. '_Yes! Just what I needed for me to get out of here. Now let's see what if I can do it like this.'_ She bent a broken piece of glass to her and started to bend it into a knife so she can cut the ropes around her wrists.

_The day before:_ Toph jumped out of the window and tried to think of something as quickly as she can. She stomped her feet into the sand and tried to concentrate if there were any rocks around here. She got better at her sandbending in case they might encounter sand again. She was concentrating hard until something hit her feet. She bent down and touched it but it was glass. _' What? How come there's a piece of glass here?'_ Then she remembered when she was taught about pottery and other delicate things like glass.

Her dad has always mentioned how she was so fragile and delicate like glass so she asked him one time about what glass was made out of and he said sand and that was all she needed to know then as she felt earth and went underground for cover.

Toph smirked as she looked towards Zuko.

" Hey sparky, tell me what is THE Greatest Earthbender in the world best at?" Zuko looked at her then answered.

" Earthbending, metal bending, and sandbending." Zuko stared at her as her smirk grew wider.

" Yes, and what is glass made out of?" Zuko looked at her confused. Then it hit him like thunder and lightning.

" Sand," It came out more as a whisper than a statement. Toph Smirked at him.

" Say that one more time sparky so that your sister can hear too." Zuko swallowed then spoke again.

" Sand." He said it a bit louder this time. Azula shot Zuko a glare the she looked back at Toph the she yelled for her guards. Toph's smirk never left her face. As the guards came in she metal bended their helmets and threw them back outside of the cell room. Toph looked back towards the siblings, or she was trying to.

" You know, I never thought that you were this dumb. If I were you I wouldn't have sent them in here with metal armor you know. If my enemy was a metal bender I wouldn't have done that." Azula roared at her.

" So. That's just like you and your pathetic friends dwelling in the Fire nation when they know that we are here." Toph smirked wider.

" No, we did that because we know that we are stronger than you." And with that she walked towards the doors. She turned to look at Zuko then released him from her trap.

" If you were smart sparky, you would come with me. But, if you loved your family you would help Tearoh get out of here." Zuko stood there looking at her in shock. Iroh smiled and then told her to give him a hug. She moved towards him and gave him a hug.

" Bye, Tearoh and you still make the best teas in the world." She turned and left through the doors. Zuko was still in the same spot listening to their conversation and to Azula still yelling at Toph.

" Nephew, go with her. She will help you." Zuko turned to look at his uncle.

" What about you then?" Iroh smiled sweetly at him then said, " You go first. I will follow you, along with my old friends." Zuko nodded and went to go hug him then left to go find Toph.

Iroh looked in the direction of the door as he watched his nephew go after the earthbender.

" Thank you, Toph."


	3. Gone Wrong

**Gone Wrong**

Zuko walked out of his room as he left a note for Mai.

Dear Mai,

I am so sorry for doing this, but this is the only thing that I can do to really redeem myself from all of the horrible things that I have done to the Avatar and his friends. I am going to join them and if we never meet again or if we have to fight each other then, I just want to tell you this, I love you.

- Zuko

He felt terrible for having to break up with her like this but there was no other choice for him. His uncle even supported him to go towards this path. He was walking in the hallway as he tried to catch up to Toph. He found her fighting off some guards that were firebending at her. He still had no idea at how strong she could be when she was blind. He ran up to her and helped her fight off the guards. She noticed this and turned her head at his direction then smirk.

"So I see that you have chose to come with me. Smart move, Sparky." He gave her an unamused glare as she called him her nickname again. He knocked out a guard as Toph earth bended one of the guards outside of the palace. She moved towards the door and looked at him.

"C'mon Sparky. We need to get moving." He nodded as she said that. They walked out of the palace and ran as fast as they could before more Fire nation guards follow them. There was too much of them so Toph earth bended them inside the earth. Zuko couldn't see a thing so he was about to fire bend but Toph put a hand on his hands surprising him a bit.

"Don't fire bend Sparky, you might accidentally burn me too." He noticed that she disliked that so put his hands down by his side. It was dark so he couldn't see what Toph was doing but he knew that she was earth bending their way out of there.

"Here, give me your hand." Zuko was surprised at what she just said to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Toph rolled her eyes at him but knew that it was no use so she grabbed his hand making him squirm under her grasp. She got mad at him.

"Sparky! You are the one that is blind now, so let me help you. Unless you want to die here. It's fine with me if you want to die here. I respect your wishes." And with that she let go of his hands quickly moving away from him. He was on his hands and knees as he looked for her in the dark. He growled as he noticed that she was nowhere to be found.

"Toph! Fine! You win! So just come out already and help me, unless you want me to fire bend." As he said those two last words she immediately popped up from the ground and grabbed his hands. He rolled his eyes at that. _'It only takes you two words for you doesn't it.'_

He noticed how small her hands were in his own. They were also very soft too. '_How can her hands be so small and soft when she's an earthbender?'_ Zuko thought that to himself as he bumped in to her.

"Ow! Why did you stop walking?" Top turned to face him.

"Because, Sparky, there's no one here now so we can get out of this cool and awesome escape trout that I made." He didn't need to be able to see her face to know that she was smiling in victory and satisfaction.

* * *

Azula was finally out of her metal bindings with the help of her two best and trusted friends. She held her left wrist in her right hand. She rubbed them madly as she thought about her brother and the blind earthbender. She glared at Mai and Ty Lee.

"Where are they!?" Ty Lee hid behind Mai as Azula yelled at them. Mai looked up at Azula.

"They left." Azula looked at her with an angry look on her face.

"My brother has betrayed me and my uncle has been let out of prison but that is fine. We'll get them for it." She said that with as much evil as she can.

"Tell me where my brother is right now." Mai looked at her then to Ty Lee.

"Well?" Azula was now tapping her foot against the floor.

"He didn't say where." Azula smiled evilly as she heard that.

"So my brother dumped you for that little blind earthbender who claims that she is the world's 'Greatest Earthbender'?" She laughed as she said that out loud. Mai frowned at that then left the room leaving only Ty Lee to be alone with Azula.

"That wasn't really nice Azula." Ty Lee said that with hurt and sadness but Azula still laughed.

"Don't worry. As I have said before, he'll pay for it." Ty Lee got a bad feeling about this.

"We are going to go after them. I guess they just don't know who they are messing with." Ty Lee looked at her with disappointment in her eyes then shook her head and left the room, searching for Mai.

"Yes, they don't know that they have gone wrong."

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was so short! I promise to do better the next chapter.


	4. Climbing The Steps

**Climbing The Steps**

Azula paced around her room as she thought about how they were going to catch up to them. Ty Lee came into her room looking a bit worried at her.

"Are you sure Azula? I mean they already taken you out once already." Azula glared at her when she heard that.

"That, was just a coincident. It won't happen again." She still had the determination in her eyes as she said that. She paced around her room again as she thought about where they could gave gone.

"What would my brother do?" She thought about that until she snapped her fingers with a wicked smile in her face.

"He would look for the Avatar. Of course he would do that. He would search for him but what would the Avatar do?" Azula pondered on that.

"Nevermind the Avatar, we'll just look for Zuko and follow him to the Avatar." Azula smirked at her idea as Ty Lee shook her head. Azula turned to look at Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee, go get Mai. We're chasing after her boyfriend." She finished that with the smirk still on her face.

* * *

Toph and Zuko were walking around a town near a beach until Toph gave up and sat down on the floor, having strangers stare at them. Zuko facepalmed his forehead. He looked down at her figure sitting down on the floor, legs crossed and her palms under her chin. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Why are you on the floor Toph?" She scrunched up her nose at that then turned her face to him.

"I'm tired, can't you '_see_' that." Zuko growled to himself when he remembered that she was blind.

"I can '_see_' that, what I meant to say is _why_ you are on the floor." Toph mumbled something that Zuko couldn't quite hear then got up and dusted herself only to fall back down onto the floor.

"I've never walked this far, Sparky. I'm getting hungry too." He inwardly growled to himself as she called him her nickname again. He looked at her again then to the people that were looking at them strangely.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it." That came out more of a statement than question. Toph smiled at that.

"I'm actually glad that you asked me that, Sparky. Carry me," Zuko looked at her confused then slowly turn into anger.

"Why, am _I_ going to carry _you_ when you're not doing anything?" He shot back to her only making her smile wider.

"Because I'm tired and it is gentlemanly for you to carry me." He looked at her, still angry but then gave in.

"Fine, but I won't solve your hunger problem." Toph's face fell when she heard that.

"What!? can't you tell that I am about to die of starvation?" He looked around and saw people looking at them strangely yet again.

"Toph, stop yelling." She scoffed at that then turned her back to him.

"It's not my fault that you don't know how to be a gentleman." Zuko rolled his eyes at that as he tugged at his hair in frustration. _'Why does she have to make this so hard? She even makes me think that being with Azula was a bit easier.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by Toph's voice.

"Sparky, don't space out. I might think that you are dead and accidentally burry you right where you are at." He rolled his eyes again, knowing fully well that even if he spaces out she would still be able to tell that he was still alive.

"Look Toph, I can only do you one thing: Carry you or feed you?" She looked so torn between the two. She thought about it for awhile then got up and dusted herself. She looked at him angrily then started walking in front of him. He smiled then caught up to her.

"I'll take that as food." She hit him in the arm making him flinch the touch his shoulder.

"Why do you keep hitting me?" Toph smiled.

"That's how I show affection." Zuko couldn't stop the smile that was forming in his face. They walked for a good couple of steps then stopped in front of a food store. The lady came to them asking what they would like.

"We're looking for something to eat and if you don't mind, could you pack them up for us?" She smiled the left. She came back with their food packed in a bag and gave it to them. She looked at them then smiled.

"Are you brother and sister? You two seem really close. Or, if I'm wrong, are you two a couple?" They looked at each other then back to the lady.

"We are not _anything_ close to being a couple!" They both yelled at the same time having the lady laugh at their outburst. She calmed down then looked at the angry teen and kid.

"I'm sorry, it's just that when I saw you two coming in I thought that you looked very close to each other. It was pretty cute too though." She smiled once more as Zuko looked at an angry Toph. When she took a better look at Toph she gasped.

"Oh my, I'm sorry if I said anything that made you mad. I didn't know that you were blind." Toph turned away from her then grabbed Zuko's shirt, dragging him to the door. Toph walked then stopped at the door.

"It's fine. I'm used to it by now." With that she left along with Zuko. They walked in silence until Zuko let go of her hold and turned her to face him.

"Are you okay, Toph?" She looked down at the floor.

"Yeah… like I said, I'm used to it by now." Zuko shook his head then took her hand in his and gave her the food. He watched her in amusement as she smiled in what was in her hand then began eating it. He smiled at her then began to eat too. They ate and rest for awhile then began walking again.

"Hey Sparky, do you think that you can track down Twinkletoes?" He stared at her in confusion.

"Who's '_Twinkletoes_'?" Toph smiled then hit him in the left arm again, in the same, exact spot. Zuko rubbed his sore arm.

"He's the avatar." Zuko pondered about that for a moment then went wide eyes.

"You call the Avatar that?" She laughed at him.

"If I call you Sparky, what makes you think I won't give the Avatar a nickname?" He looked at her then went back to rubbing his arm.

"Well, I just thought that since he was the Avatar you might respect him." She laughed harder at that.

"Are you kidding me Sparky? You are unbelievable." She kept on laughing at him making him angry a bit.

"_I_ am the one that he respects. He even calls me 'Sifu Toph'. Awesome, aren't I?" Zuko shook his head at her.

"I think I can track him down." She stopped laughing now then smiled her usual smile.

"Sweet." Then they went looking for whoever Zuko mentioned that Toph completely ignored.

They were walking in a completely different town now. Also, the town was on top of a mountain. Many mountains, actually. As they climbed up the hill or mountain Toph complained again.

"Who are we looking for again, Sparky," Zuko glared at her.

"Toph, we are not doing this again. That last time I told you you completely ignored me." Toph smiled.

"Sorry Sparky, I was too busy listening to how horrible your voice sounded instead of actually listening to _what_ you were saying." Zuko glared at her again before climbing up the mountain again.

"See? You're always doing that." Toph's smile only grew.

"I can't '_see_' Sparky," He stopped climbing then face pakled.

"Do you always have to do that?" He began ascending again as she followed him.

"Yes, it is my job to do so." She finished that with a victory smile. They climbed in silence for a while before Zuko stopped and took a rest.

"Sparky, I give you permission to carry me up to this so-called town you said," He looked at her very angry and confused. _'She never stops talking, does she?'_

"What did you say?" Toph smiled ear to ear as he wondered how she never stops smiling.

"I said, I give you permission to carry me on top of this mountain. Now, be the nice, stupid, little boy inside of you and get down on your knees and carry me." He looked at her skeptically.

"Are we going through this again? If I didn't carry you back there, what makes you think I would carry you now?" He started climbing again, leaving behind a frowning Toph.

"Stupid Sparky," He heard her mutter that but ignored it for the sake of them moving on without fighting to distract them. They finally reached the town on top of the mountain.

"Who are we looking for again?" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"We're looking for a person named June." Toph stopped walking and turned her face towards him. She paused for a while then ran up to Zuko then dragged on his shirt again.

"Wait, wait, wait. We're here to look for your _other_ girlfriend." Zuko turned red from what she said.

"She's not my girlfriend! Plus, she's too old for me." Toph looked at him confused.

"Wait! Are you then saying that we came here looking for an old lady at the age of your uncle or older!?" Zuko face palmed his face.

"No, Toph. Ju-just stop talking already!" He was already mad at her but she just had to keep on asking questions.

"Oh, I see. You like her don't you?" Zuko growled at her but kept on walking.

"Hahaha, wait a minute. That means you like an old lady," She just kept on laughing. Zuko got angry and turned around to grab her shoulders. He was a bit too strong and she was a bit too light so he ended up holding her off the ground. Toph looked a bit surprised but then got mad.

"You didn't carry me back there in the town but _now_ you want to?" She looked so mad Zuko didn't even know what to say. From afar they heard a clapping. As it came nearer, Zuko remembered the voice.

"Looks like the Fire nation prince has found a new girlfriend." Zuko closed his eyes and sighed at that, still holding Toph off the ground, Toph was still confused, and the third party isn't getting the situation right.

"You have a new girlfriend Sparky?" Zuko rolled his eyes and face palmed himself inside of his head. _'This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?'_


	5. A Quarter Of The Gaang

**A Quarter Of The Gaang**

June laughed at them. Toph listened closely to her laugh. Her eyes shot open as her lips turned into a frown. She looked up to where she assume Zuko was.

"Sparky, she's not even that old." Zuko rolled his eyes at her.

"You didn't even give me a chance to tell you." He put Toph down as she squirmed in his hold.

"No you didn't. You told me to stop talking, so I did." She had her arms crossed in front of her now. Zuko did the same as she did. By the looks of that June knew that they were going to fight again. She rolled her eyes at them. _'They are such kids. Besides, I thought that he had an interest in the waterbender.'_

"Hmm… I thought that you were interested in the waterbender?" Zuko shot his head up at June the instant he heard that. Toph broke out laughing.

"No! Why would you ever think that!?" June started laughing too now. Zuko just crossed his arms again, mad at the two women. Well, a woman and kid actually. June stopped laughing and looked at the duo.

"I guess you have found a new love interest?" She pointed to Toph, Zuko's eyes following her point. Toph stopped laughing as she felt that.

"No! She's too young for me!" Toph walked towards Zuko and hit him on the the usual spot.

"Sparky, you make yourself sound as if you were as old as your uncle." She frowned at that. June thought about that for a moment before asking.

"Now that you mention it, where is your uncle?" Zuko now focused his attention to June.

"He's still back in the palace town, I guess." June nodded at that then turned her attention to Toph, then she smiled.

"So, who is she?" Toph looked at the woman's direction then scrunched up her nose.

"The Greatest Earthbender, that's who." Toph now had a smirk on her face. June had an amused look on her face.

"Oh, really?" She asked this with a hint of sarcasm. Toph noticed that and frowned at the woman.

"Well, only the Greatest Earthbender can bend metal, earth, sand _and_ glass." June gave her an impressed look.

"So, I see that the banished Prince's taste isn't that bad." She smiled wickedly as Zuko rolled his eyes and Toph walked towards June.

"Why do you keep saying that?" June's smile never left her face.

"He used to have an interest in that waterbender friend of yours." Toph smiled at that and turned towards Zuko.

"You had a crush on Katara!?" Zuko sighed and shook his head at her.

"No. Now, stop getting distracted by it and do our jobs." Toph only smiled wider at that.

"Oh boy, this is going to be fun when we get to them." Zuko glared at her then looked at the evil smiling June.

"And you," Zuko pointed towards June, "You're Supposed to help us find the Avatar." June's eyes shot up at this. She gave him a questioning look before speaking.

"And what are you going to give me in return, hm?" Zuko looked around nervously. He knew that she wouldn't accept such small money that they had on them. He used half for the food already and plus, he didn't have anything but clothes in his traveling bag.

"Um… well, I-" He was cut off when Toph shoved something in June's face.

"This should be enough right?" June looked at her, impressed at what she gave her.

"I didn't know that you were a Bei Fong. Rather yet, I didn't know that they had any kids." Toph smiled at that.

"Well, now you do." Zuko was still confused by all of this.

"I have to admit, you have pretty good taste in girls." Toph's smile turned into a frown.

"Why do you keep saying that!?" She was clearly angry but that didn't scare June at all.

"We aren't even the same age." Toph turned her heads towards Zuko.

"Wait, how old are you again Sparky?" June was clearly enjoying this.

"Wait," June was catching her breath as she laughed at them. "You don't even know how old he is?" She said that with a hint of amusement.

"Why do we need to know about how old we are? It's not like we're interested in each other." Zuko spat that out as angrily as he could but then again, this was June who they were talking about.

"There's a big age difference too you know." Zuko was still mad at her. She stopped laughing then paid attention to them, smiling now.

"You know, I thought that you were just one of those couples that the girl was very short and the guy was tall." Her smile never faded from her.

"I am not that small, you know." Toph was now angry too.

"In fact, I can take him out right now and I'm younger than him." June raised an eyebrow at her.

"So you do know how old he is." Toph shrugged at that.

"He seems to be only a teen to me." June was very impressed by Toph's skills even though she was blind. Zuko ignored their talk and continue to talk to June.

"Let's stop talking already and look for the Avatar." Toph shot a glare at Zuko but was ignored when June nodded to him. She turned around and headed towards one of the houses close to there.

"Let me just go get Nyla." Toph looked confused at June. Zuko noticed and sighed.

"Nyla is June's shirshu." Toph smiled at that.

"Wow, you never told me she had a living animal traveling with her." Zuko looked at her skeptically but ignored her when June came out riding on her shirshu. She stopped in front of them.

"You guys want a ride or walk?" Toph smiled wider.

"Of course we're riding on that thing." She moved to touch it but she didn't get attacked by it. June's eyes widen at that then looked to Zuko, looking as shocked as she was.

"I didn't know that you were an animal person." June said that as Toph earth bended herself onto nyla. She smirked at June.

"I'm not. She just likes me." June didn't really believe her words. Zuko got on not long after Toph did.

"Hmm… I'm not really sure about that. She never usually lets anyone but me touch her." Toph shrugged at her.

"I don't know but maybe it's because we are both blind or in it's case has no eyes at all. Plus they do look a lot like badgermoles too." As she mentioned about the badgermoles she had a smile on her face. June noticed that and smiled back.

"What connections do you have with the badgermoles?" She looked at Toph curiously as Toph's smile grew wide.

"They taught me how to earthbend." June looked a bit shocked at that.

"How?" Toph pointed to her eyes.

"Blind remember? We were both blind so they taught me how to earthbend and showed me many things I never knew before. That's how awesome I am now. I really owe them. I think I owe them even more that my parents." She spat the last part out bitterly. June only raised an eyebrow at that. _'Hm, they actually have a lot in common.'_ She thought that to herself. She turned to look at Zuko now.

"So, do you guys have anything of the Avatar's that I can track him down with?" Zuko's face fell when he heard that. _'Ugh, why did I have to forget this part?'_ He looked back at her angrily and nervously.

"Um, no. I don't have anything." Toph hit him on the chest this time, making him groan.

"Sparky, how can you take us to her hoping we can find Twinkletoes when you don't have anything for her to find him with!?" She spat at him angrily. Zuko also got mad too.

"You're the one that travels with the Avatar! If anyone you should be the one that has something from the Avatar!" Toph scoffed at that.

"Yeah Sparky, like I am going to take something from Twinkletoes out of nowhere." She said that with sarcasm making June laugh at them.

"Forget it. I'm pretty sure that Nyla remembers the smell from the waterbender." With that she started Nyla and they went searching for the scent. They were far from the town and now they were close to the ocean. She stopped Nyla. Zuko looked around the place confused.

"Why did you bring us here?" Zuko said that as he got off from the shirshu. Toph and June followed him after.

"This is where Nyla ends up." Toph looked for vibrations in the sand but only a little. She walked towards June.

"Where does this lead?" June looked at Toph.

"To the ocean, but I don't know why." She patted Nyla as Toph thought for a moment.

"Do you know Sparky?" Zuko shook his head but forgot that Toph couldn't see so he replied back to her.

"No." Toph sighed at that. She started pacing around the sand. She did this for a while before she snapped her fingers with a huge smile on her face.

"I think I know where they might've gone." Zuko looked at her in confusion.

"How would you know?" Toph stopped to look towards Zuko's direction before shaking her head at him disappointedly.

"I've been traveling with them Sparky, of course I would know. They've gone to the Western Air Temple! I should've thought about this sooner. Twinkles was always talking about going there for something." Zuko took in all of what Toph just said. He didn't want to admit it but she was very valid about that.

"Yes, but how are you guys going to get there?" June's question brought both of them back to reality.

"What do you mean by that?" June walked towards Toph and took her by the arm. She leaded Toph towards the sea. As the water touched Toph's feet she jolted backwards landing on her feet.

"I forgot that we were facing the ocean here." Toph sighed as she got back to her feet. She walked to Zuko.

"Sparky, do you know how to build a ship?" In Toph's eyes he could see that she was up to something.

* * *

The gaang got onto Appa and started towards the sky. They dodged another another explosion as Sparky sparky boom man followed them. Aang blew a gust of wind in his direction throwing him further away from them. As he turned around to look at the members he noticed that Toph was missing and that Katara had a very worried look on her face.

"I think we left Toph. We have to go back for her!" Katara yelled at Aang but he wasn't sure of what to do. Aang looked towards Sokka but he shrugged his shoulders. Aang didn't know what to do then at all. He turned to look at Katara again.

"I'm sorry Katara, but we can't go back there knowing that Sparky sparky boom man is still there." Aang was sad that they lost Toph but they couldn't go back there. The mood there was getting quiet without Toph's sarcasm about being blind so Sokka decided to lighten up the mood.

"C'mon guys, don't worry, this is Toph that we are talking about. She's so strong that it's the Fire nation that has to look out for her. Besides, she is the world's Greatest Earthbender right?" Katara smiled a little at that.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Sokka smiled back to his sister.

"I'm always right." That made Katara chuckle a little, bringing a smile to Aang's face. Katara looked in Aang's direction.

"Where are we going to Aang?" Aang turned around and looked at Katara. He scratched his neck a little.

"Actually, I don't really know where." Sokka's mouth hung open. He dragged a hand over his forehead then down to his chin.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Katara shot a glare at her brother.

"Sokka, don't yell at him." Sokka looked at his sister then back to Aang.

"You're right, I'm sorry Aang. It's just that… we… lost Toph and Combustion man is coming after us so, yeah." Aang nodded at him, understanding where he was coming from.

"It's ok Sokka, it's all hard for us. Plus, it is a bit quiet without Toph here to make fun of you." Sokka sent a glare to Aang as Katara laughed, making the two laugh as well. Aang controlled his laughter and went back to looking what's in front of him. As they flew blindlessly a thought occurred to Aang. He turned back to look at them.

"Hey guys, why don't we go to the Earth Kingdom?" Both siblings shot their eyes up at them. Sokka spoke first.

"Why are we going there?" Aang turned around fully to look at them.

"I don't know. I just had a feeling that we should go there." Sokka turned to look at his sister and shrugged his shoulders at her. She took that as a 'yes' and looked at Aang.

"Yes, that's fine. We should go there, in case Toph's there. Also, it is getting late too." Aang nodded and turned Aapa to head towards the Earth Kingdom.

"Yep, with only a quarter of the gaang here, we should head towards the Earth Kingdom." Sokka said that with the sarcasm in his voice, making the other two laugh with him.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. ;) Plus, there will be characters in the Earth Kingdom that is going to be with them. Also the gaang has the part from when they forgot Toph and if you guys don't understand, I am really,really sorry. :(


	6. The Freedom Fighters

**The Freedom Fighters**

Aang landed Appa on the ground as Sokka snored while Katara was nodding off too. He shook himself awake. He got off of Appa and landed on his feet gently as Katara woke up Sokka.

"Wake up Sokka, we're here." Sokka opened his eyes and slowly shut them back down. Katara smacked him in the head waking him up fully now.

"Stop sleeping and help me get our tents ready." Sokka blinked one more time before getting up to help his sister pack up their sleeping bags. As soon as they finished putting up their sleeping bags, they fell asleep immediately.

The next morning Aang woke up to the bright sun that was shining directly in front of his face. He turned to his side and stretched before getting up. As he stretched Katara stirred in her sleep making Aang turn back to look at her making a sigh of relief that she wasn't awake. He didn't want her to be awaken by him after all the troubles they've been through the day before. As he thought about that he wanted to make sure that Toph was somewhere safe.

Katara began to struggle in her sleep then woke up. Aang noticed this and smiled at her.

"Good Morning Katara." She rubbed her eyes sleepily and smiled at him in return. He smiled back at her. She yawned then got up and cleaned herself and picked up her sleeping bag. As she put her sleeping bag away she had tears in her eyes. Aang saw and went to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope that Toph's ok," She wiped her tears as she said that. Aang nodded at her.

"Yeah, plus, we can still check if she is in the Earth Kingdom." Katara now had a smile on her face making Aang smile along with her. Katara went to make breakfast while Aang went to look for food for himself, since he was a vegetarian. When Sokka smell the food he instantly got up and went to wherever the smell was coming from. He followed the smell to his sister.

"Good morning Sokka." He turned his head to face his sister's back.

"Hey Katara. Why do you have red eyes? Or is it pink?" That made Katara laugh a little bit before turning to look at her brother in the face.

"I guess that I just miss Toph. This morning I woke up and didn't see her earth tent anywhere or I didn't hear her talking about carrying her own weight." As she explained this to her brother she had a tear trickle down her eyes. He moved to his sister and hugged her real tightly.

"Don't worry Katara, I'm sure that she is fine." Even as he said that he was worried himself.

* * *

"Um, what are you doing Toph?" She stopped doing what she was doing and looked in the direction of him. She put her hands on her hips.

"Well what does this look like to you Sparky?" She sounded irritated when she said this but Zuko couldn't care much about that.

"Um… bending?" She shook her head at him.

"No, Sparky. I am bending a boat." She said that with pride but Zuko just couldn't help but laugh at her. June was just sitting in the sand looking at what they were doing as entertainment. Toph scrunched up her nose at him. He was laughing too much so he got up and moved around in the sand.

"What's so funny Sparky?" She now had a pout on her face but her hands were still on her hip. He controlled his laughter then looked at her pouting face.

"Oh, nothing but, I just hope you know: rocks can't float." He continued to chuckle to himself along with the all laughing June. Her head was tilted to the side as she let the words sink into her head. After 5 seconds:

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The gaang finished their breakfast and decided to go searching for Toph, leaving Appa at their campsite. They were walking around the streets when Katara bumped into a stranger.

"Oh-um I'm sorry," She said that as the stranger helped her up to her feet. When she looked at the stranger she only found it to be, "Jet!?" He nodded to her as Sokka and aang came to her side.

"But I thought that you were dead?" Sokka said that as Katara went to their sides. By the time she was next to them Longshot and Smellerbee was already next to Jet as well.

"No, he didn't die. As you guys left us the king came in and brought doctors to save him and although they weren't healers, at least he just didn't die. The king was glad that you guys have saved him from being used so he wanted to so something useful." Smellerbee finished that sentence as the gaang pondered about that.

"Well, I guess that explains that. So, what are you guys doing here? Or, um now?" Jet turned to look at Sokka then sighed.

"We don't know anymore. It feels so useless to do anything now. I've already been used for something bad, and it wasn't even the Fire nation that used me but the Earth Kingdom! I thought that out of all the places this might have been the safest place." He hung his head down now. Smellerbee and Longshot put their hands on his shoulder making him smile at that. He looked back up to them and noticed that they were short on one team member.

"Aren't you guys missing the earthbending girl?" When he mentioned that they all tensed up. Aang rubbed his neck nervously as he spoke to Jet.

"Um-actually, we're here for her. She went missing and we can't find her so I was wondering if she was in the Earth Kingdom or something. Speaking of which, have you guys seen her?" The trio shook their heads at him.

"So, I guess she's not here after all." As he said that Katara's face had a mild frown. Jet noticed that and gave Aang and Sokka a glance. They shook their heads disappointedly.

* * *

Toph began to pace around in the sand again. Zuko sat on the floor hands under his chin watching her go back and forth. As she did this she had another idea in her head.

"Okay, I've got it now!" Zuko looked at her interested in what she now has in her mind.

"Well, since I am a metal bender now too, I can metall bend a bot for us! What do you think?" She had a very big and cute smile but Zuko just couldn't help telling her the truth since he wasn't really doing much of anything and he made fun of her last time so June did the honor of telling her the truth this time.

"And where are you going to be getting all the metal from, hm?" Toph looked dumbfounded at first but now she was mad.

"Ugh! At least I am thinking of how to get there. Unlike you two who just sits around. _I_ usually do the sitting around, not being Sokka." She turned around from them and crossed her arms with a pout on her face. Zuko sighed and then got up and turned to June.

"Hey, do you happen to know where they sell metal or where we can find metal?" She shrugged at Zuko as Toph turned back to them with a smirk on her face.

"Finally decided to do something useful now, huh Sparky?" He shook his head at her then started walking towards a direction having Toph to follow him and bother him by telling him that he didn't want to look pitiful so he quickly thought of something. June only smiled then went after them giving them a lift to wherever they were going.

* * *

Aang really didn't really know where Toph could be anymore as he paced around the gaang after they came back to where Appa was. They could only think of the Earth Kingdom and Fire nation but she couldn't be in the Fire nation since she was the one saying that it would be dangerous there. As he traveled deeper into his thoughts an idea came into his mind. He turned to look at them.

"Hey guys, why don't we just go to the Western Air temple?" Sokka looked at him skeptically.

"And why would Toph be there?" He gave Aang a questioning glare. Aang ignored it.

"Because I've been talking about it so she must have catched on that we were going to be there and went there instead of Earth kingdom and Fire nation." Sokka looked at him for a while before he began thinking about it. The others pondered on that until Katara had a big smile on her face.

"Guys, I think this actually must be it. I think that Toph could be there." She turned to look at the Freedom fighters.

"Do you guys want to come along?" She was specifically looking at Jet though he turned away from her. He looked at his only left team mates. They nodded at him and he said yes and with that they all headed towards the Western Air temple.

* * *

"Hmm… where could Zuzu be?" Azula wondered that aloud as Ty Lee and Mai caught up to her.

"Azula, it's getting dark. Don't you think we could rest before going?" Ty Lee didn't mean to whine but she was really tired. They have been traveling for almost the whole day and they haven't stop for a break at all too. Azula looked at both the girls before sighing.

"Fine, but we are going to be traveling all day tomorrow too so you guys better make most of the sleep you guys can before getting up." They turned around and headed straight back to the town that they have just recently passed before leaving, looking for a place to stay for the night.

* * *

Sorry if I make Jet and his group and the gaang a little bit our of character or way out of character but I still hope that you guys liked it. :)


End file.
